The present invention relates to novel high purity fluoropolymers and methods for their production.
Fluoropolymers are widely used in industrial applications because of their unique combination of chemical stability and high temperature properties. Certain applications, such as in the semi-conductor industry, demand the highest levels of stability and purity.
The process of polymerizing fluoropolymers results in end groups on the polymer chain ends which are determined by the type of polymerization initiator. Some of these end groups are reactive under certain conditions. Thus, they are a source of instability, albeit at a low level. Reduction of these end groups through fluorination is known and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,658, EP 457 255, GB 1,210,794 and DE 1,901,872.
Extractable ions are contained in fluoropolymers as a result of current practices for the production of these materials. The level of these impurities may be increased as a result of the corrosion potential of the unstable end groups discussed above. When these unstable end groups come in contact with metal articles, such as process equipment or containers, impurities can result.
A need still exists for fluoropolymers with none of or very low levels of these impurities and for improved methods for their reduction and/or removal.
The present invention provides novel fluoropolymers comprising low levels of extractable ions and improved methods of producing such materials.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for the production of a high purity fluoropolymer comprising the steps of:
a) providing a fluoropolymer having extractable ions, and
b) contacting the fluoropolymer with an aqueous acid medium for a time sufficient to remove the extractable ions from the fluoropolymer.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a method for the production of a high-purity fluoropolymer wherein the fluoropolymer has been contacted with the aqueous acid medium for a time sufficient to reduce the level of the extractable ions in the fluoropolymer to less than 0.05 parts per million (ppm) extractable ion, preferably less than 0.02 ppm. These extractable ions are predominantly iron.
This invention is preferably used when the fluoropolymer is a thermoplastic and more preferably used when the fluoropolymer is perfluorinated, i.e. a fluoropolymer derived from perfluorinated monomers.
The present invention also pertains to a method comprising the further step of removing unstable end groups from perfluorinated polymers, particularly when such perfluoropolymers are thermoplastic. Fluorination of the fluoropolymer is a useful method of removing unstable end groups. A useful method of fluorination comprises contacting the fluoropolymer with a fluorine-containing gas. A preferred method of fluorination occurs in an essentially stationary bed. The fluorination process is preferably carried out at a temperature range of between 50xc2x0 C. and the onset of melting.
By use of such methods, the number of unstable end groups in the fluoropolymer may be reduced to less than 30 per 106 carbon atoms. Preferably, the methods are used to reduce the number of unstable end groups to less than 5 per 106 carbon atoms and more preferably to reduce the unstable end groups to less than 1 per 106 carbon atoms and still more preferably to reduce the unstable end groups to zero per 106 carbon atoms.
The present invention further relates to a fluoropolymer comprising less than 0.05 ppm extractable metal ions, preferably less than 0.02 ppm. More preferably, the fluoropolymer also comprises less than 30 unstable end groups per 106 carbon atoms. Such fluoropolymers are particularly useful in the semi-conductor industry.
The invention also relates, in a preferred combination, to a method for the production of a high purity perfluorinated thermoplastic polymer essentially free from extractable ions comprising the steps of:
a) providing a perfluorinated thermoplastic polymer in agglomerate form,
b) drying the agglomerate to remove residual moisture,
c) fluorinating the dried agglomerate in an essentially stationary bed at a temperature between 50xc2x0 C. and the onset of melting of the agglomerate,
d) removing the fluorination media from the agglomerate,
e) pelletizing the fluorinated agglomerate, and
f) removing any extractable ions by contacting the pelletized agglomerate with an aqueous acid medium.
The invention pertains to a method for the production of high-purity fluoropolymers, whereby the agglomerate is first fluorinated preferably in an essentially stationary bed. The fluorinated agglomerate is then melt pelletized. The pellets are then subjected to an extraction process by which extractable ions are removed in an aqueous acid medium. The high-purity products obtained in this way are well-suited for purposes demanding high purity, in particular for the semiconductor industry.
In the following, preferred versions of the invention are explained in more detail.
Typical perfluorothermoplastics are semi-crystalline copolymers made up primarily of units of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and of perfluoroalkylvinyl ethers such as perfluoro-(n-propyl-vinyl) ether (PPVE) or perfluorinated olefins such as hexafluoropropylene (HFP). Copolymers made of TFE and PPVE are commercially available under the designation xe2x80x9cPFAxe2x80x9d, and copolymers of TFE with HFP are available as xe2x80x9cFEPxe2x80x9d. PFA is extensively described in Modern Fluoropolymers, John Wiley and Sons, 1997, p. 223 ff., and FEP in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, John Wiley and Sons, Fourth Edition, Volume 11 (1994), p. 644. In conjunction with this, copolymers such as PFA and FEP can contain additional perfluorinated comonomers. In this regard, perfluorinated thermoplastics is understood to mean that the resin contains no hydrogen except in the end groups.
As a result of the current practice of production and processing of the resins, metal impurities are unavoidable. This invention describes a method for minimizing and removing these impurities. Because the concentration of iron impurities is generally higher than that of other heavy metals by as much as a factor of 10 or more, iron is considered to be the primary impurity and will be the impurity used to track performance. The product of the invention will exhibit a low level of extractable ions, preferably less than 0.05 ppm of extractable ions and of that, less than 0.02 ppm iron. In accordance with the invention, the extraction is carried out in an aqueous acid medium, advantageously using a volatile acid such as formic acid, hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid or, preferably, nitric acid. The acid used should be of a high purity, such as an analytical grade. The use of hydrochloric acid may lead to corrosion, however. The pH value of the extraction solution is preferably below 6. Thus, if the melt pellets still contain hydrofluoric acid from the production of the polymer, it might not be necessary to add additional acid to the extraction solution.
It is known that the purity of fluorinated plastics can be analytically determined by means of extraction, e.g., through the use of aqueous nitric acid. This is not known as a method of producing fluoropolymers, but only a means of finding and quantifying the impurities, after which the extracted sample is discarded. One aspect of the invention therefore pertains to a method for removing extractable ions by contacting the fluoropolymer with an acidic aqueous extraction solution.
The purification of fluoropolymers, fluorothermoplastics, for example, in the form of a granulate or a formed object by means of extraction using aqueous solutions which contain an inorganic peroxide such as hydrogen peroxide and a complexing agent without acid groups such as triethanolamine, is known from EP A-652 283. In addition, the treatment of fluoropolymer melt pellets with aqueous ammonia for the suppression of corrosion of the metal vessels being used is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,464. In conjunction with this, the pH value of the treatment solution is over 7. Under these conditions, heavy metal salts form insoluble hydroxide deposits, which makes the removal of such metal ions substantially more difficult. Many washing steps would be required in order to achieve the degree of purity mentioned above.
The level of impurities in the fluoropolymers from heavy metal ions such as iron, nickel or chrome are increased by the high corrosion potential of unstable end groups normally present in such polymers. When these end groups come in contact with metal articles, such as process equipment or containers, impurities can result.
From the production standpoint, both PFA and FEP have thermally unstable end groups. This is true, independently of whether the radical polymerization was carried out in an aqueous or non-aqueous system. These thermally unstable end groups, including xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COF and xe2x80x94CONH2, can be easily detected by infrared (IR) analysis. The unstable end groups can have a negative effect on the processing of such materials, such as the formation of bubbles and discolorations in the end article. The finished articles or end products normally contain unacceptably high concentrations of the heavy metal ions such as iron, nickel or chrome. These high levels of impurities are undesirable, particularly in applications requiring high purity or cleanliness. Resins or finished articles with impurities such as these do not meet the requirements of the semiconductor industry, where the demands on the purity of the plastics are constantly increasing.
In accordance with the invention, what is sought are fluoropolymers, preferably thermoplastics, which are essentially free of unstable end groups which can be detected with IR. In the context of this invention, essentially free means that the sum of these end groups is less than 30 per 106 carbon atoms, preferably less than 5, more preferably less than 1 and still more preferably essentially zero.
As has been mentioned, the removal of unstable groups by means of fluorination is known in the art. With the known methods, the melt pellets are exposed to fluorine treatment. Stainless steel vessels are normally used, in which the resin is exposed to the fluorine gas while being agitated, usually by means of tumbling. Impurities caused by metal fluoride, a result of the fluorine contacting the metal surfaces, are unavoidable when this type of process is used.
In contrast, in this invention, the fluorination step is preferably accomplished in the agglomerate form of the fluoropolymer. The fluoropolymer is preferably dry during fluorination. Preferably, this step occurs in an essentially stationary bed. An essentially stationary bed means, for the purpose of this application, that both the container for holding the agglomerate and the agglomerate itself are not subject to significant movement during the fluorination process. The agglomerate is loaded into the container, the fluorine-containing media is added to the container and a period of contact occurs. The fluorine-containing media, such as a fluorine-containing gas, may be replenished to allow multiple cycles of contact using fresh fluorine-containing media. This is in contrast to prior methods of fluorination where the container is designed to agitate or tumble the polymer for example, by rotating the container. Also, prior methods are thought to have treated the fluoropolymer in the pelletized form.
At this stage, the agglomerate form contains substantially less heavy metal salt contamination than is the case with the melt pellet form. The fluorination also proceeds faster in the agglomerate form as compared to the melt pellet form. The probable reasons for this are that agglomerate form is softer or less dense than a melt pellet form and probably for that reason alone causes less abrasion. Also, the fluorination is a diffusion-controlled process and is completed more quickly when treating a less dense material.
The production of suitable agglomerates is also known, and is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,101, 4,743,658 and 4,439,385, as well as in EP B-0 591 888.The agglomerates that are formed have to be dried carefully because of their friable nature. This is normally accomplished by heating to temperatures just below the onset of melting or softening. In the case of PFA, the temperatures can go as high as approximately 270xc2x0 C. and up to approximately 180xc2x0 C. for commercially available FEP resins.
The drying temperatures are not very critical as long as substantially all of the liquid is removed. This of course depends on the nature and quantity of the moisture. In practice, low-boiling organic solvents can thus be eliminated at temperatures as low as 50xc2x0 C.; aqueous media require temperatures above 100xc2x0 C. in practice. Residual moisture not only impairs the elimination of the unstable end groups, it also may promote corrosion.
After the agglomerates are dried to a suitable moisture content, they are fluorinated by contacting the agglomerates directly with a fluorine-containing media, such as a fluorine-containing gas. Suitable heat and pressure conditions are desired to complete the reaction in a reasonable time.
In a preferred version of the invention, the hot, dried agglomerate is sent directly to the fluorination reactor, suitably by means of gravitation or pneumatics. Further heating of the agglomerate is not necessary in this case, however a heating of the reactor walls can be advantageous. As a result of the direct fluorination of the still-hot agglomerate, the heating of the product directly is avoided. This product can be difficult to heat, largely due to poor thermal conductivity. Uniform heating with a hot gas may also be difficult, since the agglomerate contains fine portions which can cake.
The efficiency of the removal of the thermally unstable end groups by means of fluorination is dependent on the selected temperature, the pressure and the time of exposure. Naturally, the pressure is in keeping with the available facility, and can, for example, amount to 10 bar in a suitably configured reactor. Atmospheric pressure is often chosen for safety reasons to minimize an escape of the fluorine off-gases.
The fluorine is usually diluted with an inert gas such as nitrogen. Fluorine concentrations of 10 to 25 vol.-% are common. The fluorination reaction is exothermic. The reaction heat which results from this, when done in the agglomerate form, is generally adequate for maintaining a sufficiently high temperature, which is preferably greater than 50xc2x0 C.
Depending on the chosen reaction conditions and the available reactor, one-time treatment of the agglomerate with the gas containing the fluorine may not be sufficient. What is expedient, then, may be multiple cycles of an alternating treatment with a fluorine-inert gas mixture and evacuation, whereby it is expedient if evacuation represents the final step. The quantity and concentration of the fluorine used and the number of end groups present in the polymer will also affect the final number of endgroups remaining after treatment. For that reason, if a low-molecular weight resin is being used, then correspondingly more fluorination steps or correspondingly adapted fluorination conditions are needed. For example, if five fluorination cycles are needed for a PFA with a melt-flow index 2, eight fluorination cycles may be necessary for a PFA with a melt-flow index of 20 under otherwise equal conditions. Materials with higher melt flow indexes (i.e., lower molecular weight) will inherently have more end-groups per unit weight.
As was mentioned earlier, the fluorination of the agglomerate is a relatively rapid process. Thus, approximately 30 minutes may be sufficient at about 100xc2x0 C., and approximately 20 minutes at about 220xc2x0 C. By contrast, fluorination in the melt pellet form requires the fluorine to diffuse into the pellet in order to be able to make contact with and react with the end groups. In contrast, the agglomerate form is less dense and permits the reaction with the fluorine at a faster rate.
For safety reasons and in order to avoid corrosion, the fluorine remaining after the reaction is complete should be removed. This may be done by means of evacuation and/or flushing with inert gas.
After the unstable end-groups are substantially removed in the fluorination step, the treated agglomerates are normally melt-pelletized. Extrusion equipment with corrosion resistant alloys are generally used. A preferred method to accomplish this step is to transfer the fluorinated agglomerate into the extruder while still hot. Since the unstable end groups have been removed to the greatest possible extent by the fluorination, there is only minimal decomposition during the extrusion process, so that the formation of toxic gases and corrosion are suppressed as well. As a result, the service life of the extrusion and pelletizing equipment is significantly increased.
The pellets made from the treated agglomerates are then subjected to an aqueous extraction and, optionally, a subsequent washing operation in order to remove extractable ions to the greatest possible extent. An acidic pH aqueous wash solution is desired, preferably with a pH less than 6. Depending on the strength of the acid used, its concentration can be very low, 0.01 wt. % for example, and preferably no more than 3 wt. %. The ion extraction step is diffusion-controlled. Thus, increased temperatures do not significantly shorten the extraction time. For that reason extraction at room temperature is preferred to minimize costs.
Depending on the desired purity of the product, multiple extraction may become necessary. This is preferably accompanied by use of a fresh extraction solution.
The extraction vessel can be made of glass or porcelain enamel, as long as hydrofluoric acid is not present in the extraction solution. Metal vessels coated with fluorinated polymers, such as PFA or FEP or vessels made of polyethylene or polypropylene can also be used. In the latter case, it is advantageous to fluorinate the vessels on the surface.
After drying, the extracted melt pellets may be processed using normal melt processing equipment. The transport of the extracted pellets is preferably carried out in containers which protect the product from dust, moisture and pressure loading or compaction. An especially high standard of purity is provided by containers with several sealing locations, such as is suggested by DE-A-100 05 579.6, and which can be obtained from the firm of Sulo under the name xe2x80x9cPTFE Container 60 literxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the invention are explained in more detail in the following examples. Percentages pertain to weight unless information to the contrary is provided.
The melt-flow index (MFI) was determined in accordance with ASTM D 1238 (DIN 53735) at 372xc2x0 C. with a charge of 5 kg.
The end groups, including xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COF and xe2x80x94CONH2, were determined by means of FTIR spectroscopy (FTIR Nicolet Magna 560 spectrometer) at a film thickness of 100 xcexcm, as indicated in EP B-226 668 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,083. The end groups mentioned in the following are the sum of the free and associated carboxyl groups, xe2x80x94CONH2 and xe2x80x94COF per 106 carbon atoms.
The metal content was determined through extraction of the samples using 2% nitric acid for 72 hours at room temperature (unless otherwise indicated), whereby the extract was subjected to atom-absorption spectroscopy. Iron, chrome, nickel and vanadium were found as metal impurities. The iron content was consistently an order of magnitude higher than for the other metals. The detection limit for iron was 10 ppb (10 ng/g). The acid used had an Fe content below the detection limit, i.e.,  less than 10 ppb.
The determination of the extractable Fxe2x88x92 content is carried out on the melt pellets. To do this, 20 g of the pellets are extracted with 30 g of deionized water for 24 hours at 80xc2x0 C. The fluoride ion content in the obtained extract is determined using an ion-sensitive fluoride electrode (firm of Orion).